vestellafandomcom-20200216-history
Vavith Nosebreaker
Vavith is the second-in-command under Captain Tydrom in the city of Bristol. A mountain of a man, his fighting prowess and primal rage make him a dangerous foe. He is infamous for being short-tempered, and overly rough with criminals. This kept him from rising to his desired rank of captain for decade. After the death of Tydrom, however, this will likely no longer be the case. The party has a very strained relationship with Vavith. Appearance Vavith literally and figuratively stands head and shoulders above most other soldiers. To match his height, he has a broad frame which he's filled out with toned muscles. He is, however, very unattractive, and his expression and mannerisms make him seem unapproachable. As with most goliaths, he is bald and has greyish-blue skin with darker blue stripes. He wields a flail and a shield adorned with the Bristol town emblem. Personality The vibes one gets from Vavith's appearance are not misleading. Vavith is known in Bristol for his short temper, especially for those who waste his time with lies. He is very duty-oriented, virtually never taking time for leisure. His lack of patience, mercy, and leadership skills prevented him from usurping Tydrom as leader of Bristol. Vavith follows goddess Ignis, admiring her raw power and desire to conquer. Abilities Vavith is a well trained soldier, though not an especially skilled tactician. He knows advanced combat maneuvers that allow him to do things like turn blows and disarm opponents. When his foe puts up a good fight, however, his frustration tends to throw his training out the window. Instead, he then fights with a primal ferocity that none have yet defeated. History Disliked by the very tribe that raised him, Vavith headed to Bristol to join the military and find a sense of belonging. He fought his way up the ranks, making sure the public knew of his goals and his success thus far. This campaign eventually lead to a fight with Tydrom. Upsetting most of the guards and civilians alike, Vavith was able to overtake his captain with his intense rage. His accomplishment bolstered his reputation, but it also lead to the decision that he was not fit to lead an army or a city. During The Battle at Fellrock Vavith staying in Bristol to keep it safe while most of its forces were away. At Current Vavith is currently working with Vance to decide how Bristol will operate in the absence of Captain Tydrom. Vavith will certainly end up as guard captain, and perhaps as mayor as well. Vance will be leaving in about a month. Relationship with the Party The Heroes of Fellrock quickly found an antagonistic relationship with Vavith due to his crass nature. This was taken to the next level, however, when Vavith learned that Mars (known to him as Roye) had used his appearance to kidnap and then kill Swarthy Spearo. Tydrom, unknown to Vavith at the time, allowed the party to escape from Bristol via The Under, rather than imprisoning them over this incident. Mars spent her time in Nordrake successfully circulating hundreds of fliers promoting the name "The Vavith" for the parasites which plagued the kingdom. Vavith is likely aware of all of this, but didn't engage the party during the memorial service after The Battle at Fellrock. It is very likely that he is furious with them- especially Mars.